Exhibition
by skye718
Summary: Chloe and Davis visit a museum.


Davis Bloome entered Vanier Museum, arm in arm with his girlfriend Chloe Sullivan and smiling to see a familiar face.

"Davis, just the guy I was expecting." Alexander Luthor glided towards them with an air of importance but shook his best friend's hands with a down to earth like quality only reserved to those close to his heart.

"Alex." Davis matched his grin. "I'd like you to meet my girl Chloe Sullivan."

Instead of the usual kiss on the hand, Alex respectfully kissed her on the cheek. "So you're the reason the sun is shining again and for Davis smiling. It was really tough you know with all his storm clouds and such."

"Well we're lucky there's always a rainbow." Chloe quipped. She stood on four inch purple heels and wore a mini purple strapless dress with a silver coat over one of her arms

"On target. Davis, she's a keeper." Alex laughed goodnaturedly. "Well I am going to entertain some folks and try to charm their wallets. They don't call me a patron of the arts for nothing."

Chloe nudged Davis as Alex left them and said. "Davis Bloome and Alexander Luthor. Best friends. Who wudda thought."

"An absentee mother and a drill sergeant for a dad." Davis tightened his history. "That and spending all his nights wandering the streets of Smallville and finding me."

Chloe's eyes glossed over one of the statues – smooth, white stone, chiselled to perfection, uncensored. Her eyes lingered over that last detail. Davis wasn't making it any easier, rubbing his thumb along her spine. Uhhh zipper.

"You know, you are so obvious when you want to be." she whispered.

"You know I'm starting to hate that dress." He whispered back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Alexander Luthor announced to his guests. "Thank you all for being here."

Minutes later, Chloe finds herself leaning against the base of another naked white chiselled statue, that seemed only good enough to be put in storage. Davis fumbled at trying to lock the stubborn door.

"Davis, leave that door and get over here." Chloe said. "You can't just diss my dress and try to avoid a retaliation."

Davis gives up and blocks the door with a wooden rectangular table. He moves towards Chloe and takes her in his arms

"I meant what I said. The dress is atrocious."

"But it's the only one that worked." She whined.

"It hides me from you." he remarked. "Maybe I should get rid of all your clothes."

"You may scare the neighbours."

"I don't see a problem with that." Davis leans forward and kisses his, slipping his tongue slyly in her mouth. But she expects it and sucks on relentlessly. Davis's hands reach behind her, exposing her back to the cold marble and causing her to come undone. Chloe moves her left hand along the crotch of his pants, decides that's not good enough and peels his suit layer by layer.

Chiselled, fair and uncensored enough to be on display like the other statues, but Chloe doesn't want anyone else's to negotiate a price. Priceless she thought after he unhooked her bra and ripped her panties off with a mere tug. Davis moves his tongue around each breasts, and gently sucking her nipples to stiffness. He moved his forefinger along her clit, making it harder for her to actually keep her balance.

"Deeper." she manages a whisper and pulls him down to the floor. The statues are just towering over them. Now they are on display. Davis pushes in two fingers all the while caressing her pussy as her hips rhythmically matched each stroke. Her toes curled at the sensation of being flooded within.

"OhG—Davis" she managed to exclaimed as he stopped stroking her. She feels his cock, warm and wet along her inner thighs gliding like a pen scripting adoration. Chloe tried grabbing every part of him that she could cling on for dear life too. Inch by inch, he guided his cock inside of her, stopping, then pushing, stopping and then going forth. Chloe lowered her hands to the literal point of connection, teasing him faster into release. A split second after she felt like fireworks exploded within her, stifling the noises she really wanted to make.

Davis is pressed firmly on her and within her and Chloe wants him to delve deeper. But for now she's contented with having him this close.


End file.
